


I may be dangerous but have you met my wife

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Lillian makes a fatal mistake when she kidnaps Alexwarnings for casual killing





	I may be dangerous but have you met my wife

In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of National City. Alex grimaces as she spits a mouthful of blood at Lillian from where she sits tied to a chair

The eldest Luthor smirks as she circles the heavily beaten Alex saying "the infamous Agent Danvers, not so dangerous now are we"

At this Alex smiles and it is clear that it sends shivers down Lillian's spine "I may be dangerous but have you met my wife."

"Ha, Detective Sawyer? My men are taking care of her" Lillian says self-assured

Alex's smile only grows "you megalomaniacs think you're so smart, Maggie isn't my wife."

The surprise barely has a second to register on Lillian's face before the nearby wall explodes in a hail of dust. And there where once had stood a reinforced door stands an extremely pissed off Astra.

Lillian draws a knife placing it against Alex's throat "I don't know how you…"

"Oh shut up and die already," Astra says using her heat vision to shoot Lillian in the face

Lillian's headless corpse falls to the ground as Astra moves to untie Alex "are you ok Darling One?"

Alex stands up kissing Astra "I'm okay, lets get outta here"

"As you wish," Astra says helping Alex to walk. 

But just as they begin to move Alex turns around to Lillian's corpse "that's my wife" before turning back around and walking out of the ruined building


End file.
